Tears in the Rain
by Rei6
Summary: Song-fic über Isseis Gefühle für Jinpachi. Ziemlich deprimierend. I may translate it sometime . . . but for now it´s german only. Sorry.


**Tears in the Rain**

**Fandom**: Please save my earth

**Pairing**: Issei x Jinpachi

**Warnungen**: Traurig, sehr deprimierend, Song-fic und Isseis pov.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts, weder "Please save my Earth" noch "Tears in the Rain" (gesungen von Robin Beck) und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Story auch keine Geld (mal ehrlich –wer würde mir dafür schon Geld geben??) 

**Anmerkung der Autorin**: Wow, meine allererste deutsche fiction bei ff.net. Tata! Okay, ehrlich gesagt, ich rechne nicht damit, dass mir irgendjemand reviewt (gibt es hier überhaupt deutsche PSME – Fans???) aber ich poste sie trotzdem, weil es seit langem mal wieder eine Geschichte ist, mit der ich einigermaßen zufrieden bin. Und das ist doch auch schon mal was wert, oder? ^_^ Falls hier trotzdem jemand ist, der deutsch spricht und über diese Geschichte stolpert – BITTE, BITTE schreib ne review!! Ich wäre ihm/ ihr mein Leben lang dankbar!****

                                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regen läuft über die Fensterscheibe, als ich nach draußen sehe; der schwarze Nachthimmel wird sporadisch erleuchtet von einem Blitz, der durch die Dunkelheit schneidet wie ein Messer.

Wie ein Messer …

„Issei …"

I drehe mich nicht um als du meinen Namen sagst. Schon die ganze Zeit versuche ich mir einzureden, dass es weniger wehtut wenn ich dir dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen muss.  

Blöde Illusion.

Blöde, beschissene, scheiß-schmerzhafte Illusion.

„Ich weiß nicht wie … ich es dir sagen soll …" 

Ich sehe in der Scheibe wie du unruhig auf dem Bett hinter mir hin und her rutschst. Du spielst mit deinem Kissen, abwechselnd drückst du es an deine Brust oder zerknüllst und zerreibst es zwischen deinen Fäusten. 

//_Genau wie mein Herz …_//

„Ich meine … über diese Sache mit … Gyoukuran und Enju … sind wir doch längst hinweg, oder?" Du lachst nervös. Dein Finger misshandeln weiterhin das Kissen. "Schließlich ist das, was damals zwischen uns … zwischen _ihnen _… passiert ist, alles längst vorbei, nicht wahr? Und du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass du nicht für immer von deinem früheren Leben bestimmt werden möchtest … 

Nicht wahr? Das hast du doch?"

Du siehst auf und dein Spiegelbild in der dunklen Scheibe sieht mich fast flehend an. 

Ein weiterer Blitz zerreißt den Himmel und ich sehe dich immer noch nicht an. 

**it´s a rainy night and it´s over**

**tears are gonna fall any minute now**

Ja, ich habe das gesagt. Mindestens hundertmal. Dass ich nicht länger von Gyoukuran und Enju bestimmt werden möchte. Dass ich ich selbst sein und meine eigenes Leben leben will. Ohne den Schatten eines vergangen.

Du Idiot! Du unglaublicher blöder Idiot.

Natürlich geht es nicht mehr länger um Gyoukuran oder Enju … wenn es nur mein früheres Ich wäre, dass hoffnungslos in dich verliebt war, hätte ich ja kein Problem, oder?

Aber es geht hier nicht um Enjus Gefühle. Es geht schon lange nicht mehr um Enju.

Ich presse meine erhitzte Stirn gegen das kühle, glatte Glas der Scheibe und schließe die Augen. 

Es geht um MICH. 

Denn ich liebe dich.

ICH liebe dich.

Ich liebe dich nicht weil Enju Gyoukuran geliebt hat und du zufällig in einem früheren Leben er warst und ich sie gewesen bin. 

Ich liebe dich … _dich_ Jinpachi.  

Aber das hast du ja noch nie so ganz verstehen wollen.

„Issei …"

Ich öffne meine Augen. Schon wieder hat deine Stimme diesen Klang, der sagt „Bitte sieh mich an!"

Aber ich kann nicht. Ich starre mein eigenes blasses Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe an und versuche mir einzureden, dass du das alles nicht _mir sagst … sondern dass ich nur dabei zusehe wie du es meinem Spiegelbild sagst. _

Solange sich alles nur im Spiegel abspielt, ist es nicht wirklich … nicht wahr …?

**and i know that it´s you i gotta get over**

**i know i do, but i don´t know how**

Vielleicht fasst du mein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf, denn du redest weiter und wieder wird dein Kissen gewürgt, gezerrt und zerquetscht.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du das aufnehmen würdest, weißt du. Nachdem was passiert ist … nachdem du … na ja … du weißt schon …" Unsicher hältst du inne.

Du kannst es nicht einmal aussprechen, denke ich bitter. Du kannst es nicht einmal in Worte fassen. Dass ich dich _geküsst habe. Dass du _von mir_ geküsst wurdest. Von einem anderen Jungen._

Stößt dich dieser Gedanke denn so sehr ab …? Stoße _ich dich so sehr ab?_

„Du bist mein bester Freund, das weißt du. Schon ewig lange. Und ich will dir nicht wehtun…"

Dann tu es auch nicht, möchte ich schreien, dann höre jetzt auf zu sprechen. Rede einfach nicht weiter!!

Aber ich bin ganz still. 

„Es gibt da dieses Mädchen …"

Ich schließe meine Augen.

Alles nur das nicht. Ich kann nicht …  ich kann es nicht hören … ich halte es nicht aus.

//_Oh Gott … bitte! Oh nein …!!_/

„Jinpachi, du Idiot!" Meine Stimme klingt rau. Erschrocken hältst du inne. Dein Kopf im Spiegel fährt hoch.

"Großer Gott, " rede ich weiter, "du machst dir doch wohl nicht immer noch Gedanken über diese alberne Sache von damals?"

Ich lache und meine Kehle schmerzt so sehr, dass ich weinen möchte.

**i pretend that i´m in control now**

**i won´t fall apart til i walk away**

"Was?" Du lässt das Kissen sinken und selbst dein Spiegelbild sieht überrascht aus. "Soll das heißen …? Du bist nicht …?"

"Blödsinn!" Ein schmerzendes Schluchzen quält sich durch meinen Hals und ich tarne es als Lachen. „Natürlich nicht … das ist doch alles vorbei und vergessen."

Alles ist besser, als wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob es etwas ändern würde …

„Wirklich?" höre ich deine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne fragen und mein Spiegelbild nickt dir zu. 

„Aber was ist mit … du weißt schon. Bist du sicher, dass …?"

„Idiot … natürlich …" höre ich mich sagen und weiß selbst nicht woher ich die Kraft nehme jetzt nicht weinend auf dem Bett zusammen zu brechen. „Es ist lange vorbei …"

**and i say to myself that i gotta be stronger**

**i tell myself it´s better this way**

"Issei …"

Du stehst auf und kommst neben mich ans Fenster. Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist seltsam, so als ob du nicht sicher weißt ob du mir glauben sollst oder nicht. 

Ich nutze den Moment, als du neben mir stehst, um aufzuspringen und mich umzudrehen.

Ich kann nicht mehr … ich halte es nicht aus …

Mag sein, dass mein Spiegelbild sich zusammenreißen kann – ich kann es nicht. 

„Ich muss gehen", stoße ich mit gepresster Stimme hervor und stolpere einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Deine Hand packt mich am Arm und hält mich grade noch fest.

„Was ist los?" deine Stimme ist drängend. „Issei …?"

„Es ist alles okay", murmle ich, „ich muss wirklich gehen …"

„Aber …"

„Wirklich …", beharre ich, auch wenn meine Stimme vor lauter Anstrengung nicht zu weinen schon ganz seltsam klingt. „Lass mich einfach gehen …"

„Nein, warte!" Der Griff um meinen Arm wird stärker auch wenn deine Stimme ganz ruhig bleibt. „Dreh dich um. Dreh dich um und sieh mich an …"

Für Sekunden steht alles still. 

Mein eigener Atem hört sich ganz laut an in dieser Stille. Deiner auch … wir atmen beinah im Gleichtakt …

Langsam, ganz langsam drehe ich mich zu dir um.

Schon wieder sehe ich nicht dich an, sondern starre nur auf die Reflexion deines Rückens.

Ich kann uns beide in der Scheibe deines Fensters sehen. Mein Gesicht ist ganz weiß …

Seltsam … ich habe Herzklopfen …

Idiotisch, dass ich jetzt so was denken muss …

Aber … all die Regentropfen  … die über mein Gesicht laufen … als ob mein Spiegelbild weinen würde …

**you can´t see tears in the rain**

**no matter how hard you try**

Ich lächle dich an. Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren.

**you´ll never see anything**

**only the rain in my eyes **

Es ist mir nie schwer gefallen für dich zu lächeln.

„Alles in Ordnung", wiederhole ich. „Es … ist vorbei."

Regentropfen … tausend heiße Tränen laufen über mein stummes Spiegelbild. 

Aber ich - ich lächle dich immer noch an.

**you can´t see tears in the rain**

Ein heftiger Blitz reißt meinem Spiegelbild dass Lächeln vom Gesicht. Für eine Sekunde wird es eine verzerrte Grimasse. Aber du siehst es nicht.

Ich lächle sogar noch als ich deine Hand sanft von meinem Arm löse, mich umdrehe und die Tür öffne. 

Ich sehe nicht zurück.

Erst als ich draußen in der Dunkelheit stehe, drehe ich mich um und werfe ich einen letzten Blick zurück auf dein hell erleuchtetes Zimmer. Regen klebt mein Haar an die Stirn und tränkt mein T-Shirt, aber irgendwie ist mir alles gleich in diesem Augenblick.

Du stehst am Fenster und siehst mir nach. Eine Hand liegt auf der Scheibe, erhoben wie zu einem Abschiedsgruß. Du hast immer noch denselben fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

Diesmal lächle ich nicht.

Aber du wirst auch niemals sehen, dass ich weine. 

Denn es könnten genauso gut Regentropfen sein, die über meine Gesicht laufen.

**so as we´re saying goodbye**

**guess i´ll be crying in vain**

**cause you can´t see tears in the rain **

Mit den Händen tief in meinen Hosentaschen vergraben drehe ich mich um. Ich gehe fort von dir und weiß nicht, ob ich wiederkommen werde.

Beinah muss ich lachen. Das klingt sehr dramatisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dich morgen in der Schule wieder sehen werde und übermorgen und in der Fußball AG und…

Aber es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein.

Ich verspreche mir selbst, dass es aufhören wird. Alles. 

Die Träume … die heimlichen Treffen im Schulhof … ich werde damit aufhören. Und wenn ich mir viermal in der Nacht den Wecker stellen muss. Ich will nicht mehr davon träumen … nicht von den Küssen … und der Zärtlichkeit und all dem Schmerz … wenn du Enju wieder unglücklich gemacht hast …

Es muss aufhören.

**the time has come**

**i´m letting go now**

Es war alles so verrückt. _Wir waren so verrückt. _

Wie Narren haben wir uns auf diese aufregende neue Sache gestürzt, ohne Bedenken, ohne Hemmung, ohne jemals innezuhalten und nachzudenken. Wie ein Film, hast du immer wieder gesagt, wie ein spannender Film, den wir gemeinsam jede Nacht sehen …

Aber es tut schon längst viel zu weh für einen Film. Enjus Schmerz ist längst der meine geworden.

Ich höre auf mit dem Träumen.

Keine heimlichen Blicke mehr im Klassenraum … verschwörerisches Lächeln aufgrund des Geheimnisses, das wir beide miteinander teilen … und nicht mehr das Klopfen in meiner Brust vor unseren Treffen … nicht mehr die Atemlosigkeit … das schwindelig machende Gefühl als ob ich fallen würde und fallen … und  so glücklich bin, dass es niemals enden soll…

Ich höre auf damit.

**i put it all behind me and just turn the page**

Auch wenn es meine einzige Möglichkeit war, dir jemals nah zu sein … als Enju … ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr Enju sein. Und wenn ich dir als Issei nicht so nah sein kann …

//_Gott… es tut so weh …_//

Denk was du willst. Am besten denk, dass alles nur ein dummer Scherz von mir war. 

Ich … ich werde dir morgen sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zu den Treffen komme. Nicht zu den mit den anderen und nicht zu denen hinter dem Schulhof … nur mit dir. Ich bin raus aus der Sache. Raus aus allem. 

Rechnet nicht mehr mit mir.

Ich werde dir sagen, dass ich nicht mehr Enju sein will. Dass ich mein eigenes Leben leben will. Ohne sie. Dass ich mit den Träumen aufhöre … irgendwie …

Dass ich keine Lust mehr habe …

Und du wirst niemals wissen … wie sehr es wehtat … 

Und dass ich es war … der dich liebte … die ganze Zeit …

Nicht Enju …

_Nicht Enju_.

**and i´ll make you believe that it doesn´t matter**

**you´ll never see it´s all a charade**

Meine Augen brennen und in meinen Kopf spielt alles verrückt 

… und ich bin mir auf einmal selbst nicht mehr sicher, was wahr ist und was nicht … ob ich Enju bin oder nicht … ob ich dich liebe oder Gyoukuran … ob ich nicht doch verrückt bin …ob alles vielleicht nur ein Traum war … oder doch Realität …

Ob es vielleicht doch nur Regen ist auf meinem Gesicht … Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. 

Aber nein … das nicht … es ist kein Regen … ist es nicht …

Kein Regen … der in meinen Augen brennt und über mein Gesicht läuft … 

Kein Regen …

**you can´t see tears in the rain**

**no matter how hard you try**

**you´ll never see anything**

**only the rain in my eyes**

**you can´t see tears in the rain**

**so as we´re saying goodbye**

**guess i´ll be crying in vain**

**cause you don´t see tears in the rain **

^Fin^

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


End file.
